1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to electric generators, particularly to wind generators for vehicles.
2. Related Art
The supply of petroleum has been insufficient for a couple of years, so the price of petroleum has become very expensive. Petroleum fuel causes serious pollutions during both refining and burning. But most power vehicles still use gasoline and diesel as fuels. Petroleum will be necessarily exhausted in the future, and the automobile exhaust also causes air pollution and global warming.
To solve this problem of pollution, electric cars are being developed aggressively. The most serious drawback of electric cars is insufficiency of electricity-storing capacity and lengthy time of battery charging. This is a major problem to be solved for electric cars.
On the other hand, modern cars depend on battery much more than ever. When a battery of a car has not sufficiently charged during driving or has over-discharged during rest, the car may not be ignited. Thus more electric power is good for cars.